


You Have a Little Something on Your Face

by maliras



Series: Cordia 'Drabbles' [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Painting, Pregnant Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliras/pseuds/maliras
Summary: The one where Lydia and Cora forget to paint the walls and paint each other instead.





	You Have a Little Something on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Your typical 'Paint War AU' but sapphic

It starts out innocently enough; they’re repainting the studio into a nursery for their new baby when Cora feels something wet brush onto her exposed shoulder. She turns around to see Lydia suppressing a giggle, paintbrush in hand.

 

“Did you just...?” Cora points in the direction of the shoulder in question.

 

“Maybe,” She replies, leaning forward and dabbing the brush against Cora’s nose.

 

Cora’s eyes go cross trying to look at her now yellow painted nose and this time Lydia actually laughs out loud at her handiwork. Being the sensible person she is, Cora sticks her hand into the nearby bucket of paint and promptly smears the _Sunny Veranda_ onto Lydia’s chest and neck. Lydia of course gasps and retaliates immediately, flicking paint onto her wife’s grey tank top.

 

“I can't believe you did that! I love this shirt!”

 

“Sweetheart, we both know you've had that rag since high school.”

 

“That doesn't mean I love it any less,” Cora snarkily protests. Lydia rolls her eyes and grabs another brush full of paint, drawing a big letter ‘L’ on Cora’s stomach.

 

“You know what the shirt’s starting to grow on me,” Lydia smirks.

 

She had a wicked gleam in her eye, going for the paint again, but before she could Cora lightly tackles her to the ground, spilling the bucket in the process. They both turn to look as the paint pours onto the hardwood, Cora looks down at Lydia apologetically, the damage already having been done, but before she can get a word out Lydia bursts out laughing.

 

Cora was in shock, to say the least; Lydia has always been a stickler when it came to keeping the house up to code. After the toilet explosion a few months ago she’d banned all home improvement projects and instead forced Cora into a new cleaning regime, to get the house ready before the little one comes.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Cora half-jokingly says but the concern is there.

 

“We’ve hated these floors since we moved in, it's a sign!” She paused and added, “Plus now we can get the white oak flooring I’ve been looking at for months _and_ not feel bad about it.”

 

She plops herself down in the ever-growing puddle of paint, smearing it everywhere before pulling Cora down with her and placing handprints all over her face and body.

 

Soon they’re both laughing, painting each other; the walls long been forgotten.


End file.
